


Всегда и навечно

by Wandersebs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandersebs/pseuds/Wandersebs
Summary: Соулмейт! АУ, где родственная душа чувствует физическую боль другого.





	Всегда и навечно

_Когда всё заканчивается, боль расставания пропорциональна красоте пережитой любви._  
_Выдержать эту боль трудно, потому что человека сразу же начинают мучить воспоминания._  
_— "Прости за любовь" Алесандро Белли_

  
  
      Все началось еще тогда, в тридцать пятом.  
      Теплым летним вечером Баки Барнс стоял перед зеркалом в своей комнате и примерял лучший свой костюм, заботливо купленный матушкой для воскресных походов в церковь. Поправил подтяжки, провел раскрытой ладонью по волосам, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, и стряхнул несуществующую соринку с плеча. Надел пиджак, подмигнул своему отражению, вышел из квартиры. Сегодня был определенно его день.  
      Сегодня был не его день. Направляясь навстречу со своей возможной судьбой, он вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в области груди. С каждой секундой дышать было все сложнее, а боль становилась невыносимой. Он подошел к стене, оперся на нее и съехал вниз. В глазах потемнело, и он уже было решил, что умирает, но все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось.  
      И только спустя несколько часов он понял, что это значило. Баки Барнс наконец почувствовал свою родственную душу.  
  


***

  
  
      Это было одновременно прекрасное и ужасное событие. Прекрасное потому, что все жившие до этого момента люди, каждый, кто существует сейчас, и любой, кто родится после, мечтают встретить свою родственную душу. Любить и быть любимым – идиллия, о которой не думают за редким исключением. С другой стороны, с тех пор, как ты начал чувствовать свою родственную душу, и до того момента, пока вы не будете вместе, твоя жизнь превращается в ад на земле. Каждый удар или царапина, полученный в случайной драке синяк или ожог от чая – твоя родственная душа почувствует, произойди это с тобой. Она будет терпеть всю твою боль, и еще немного больше. Ведь знание того, что человек, способный подарить тебе ту самую идиллию, страдает, добавляет к физической боли еще и душевную.  
      Баки Барнс не желал такой жизни для своей половинки, и посему намеревался найти её как можно скорее. Но как же это сделать? Как распознать среди миллиона жителей Нью-Йорка того самого человека? Он не знал. Зато необычное стечение обстоятельств, именуемое гордо «судьба», уже продумало все до мелочей.  
  


***

  
  
      Спустя несколько дней длительных размышлений, Баки пришёл к выводу, что ему стоит развеяться, да и сходить за продуктами не помешало бы. Надев любимые брюки и рубашку взамен домашних, он вышел на улицу. Духоты не было, солнце не палило так сильно, как должно было в июле месяце, а теплый летний ветер ободряюще дул Баки в спину,будто бы подталкивая его навстречу неизвестному. Он любил такую погоду, наслаждался ею, и потому его настроение заметно улучшилось, даже несмотря на так и нерешенную проблему. Улыбка самопроизвольно появилась на его лице, стоило только Баки подумать о человеке, созданном специально для него, таком далеком и бесконечно близком. Незнакомые люди, проходя мимо, обязательно оборачивались, пытались впитать такие искренние эмоции, оставить воспоминание о счастье, пускай и чужом. А Баки был искренне рад делиться с миром.  
      Неожиданный шум отвлек его от размышлений. В одном из переулков, которые обязательно заканчивались тупиком, были слышны голоса. Три неразборчивых, злых голоса и один спокойный, но вместе с тем не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Баки Барнса тянуло туда: здравомыслие твердило «не стоит, не лезь, не твое дело», а сердце отчаянно желало. И он подчинился последнему, потому что он — Баки Барнс, парень, который не мог оставить в беде ни единое существо. Веселость моментально улетучилась из его движений, и он неслышной походкой направился вглубь. Чем ближе он подходил к незнакомой компании, где почему-то виднелось только три человека, хотя он уверен, что слышал четвертого, тем сильнее билось его сердце.  
      — Я спрашиваю, какое тебе дело до этой бабы? — один из троих, высокий, тучный мужчина (назвать его парнем было бы кощунством) немного склонился над кем-то, кого Баки не видел со своего положения. «Вероятно, там этот, четвертый» подумал он. Решив немного послушать, о чём идет речь, Баки прижался спиной к стене.  
      — Я вам повторяю, не смейте называть девушку этим отвратительным словом. Неужели вы не понимаете такого простого слова, как «нет»? Она не хотела идти с вами, и на этом все.  
      — А кто её спрашивал? — мужчины дружно загоготали. Кулаки Баки начали чесаться уже не из-за того, что ему хотелось помочь четвёртому, а потому что такого хамского поведения его сердце стерпеть не могло. Стоило ему только оттолкнуться от стены, как послышался глухой звук удара, от одного из мужчин послышался возглас удивления, смешанного с болью, а правый кулак неожиданно начал пульсировать. Но Баки конечно же не придал этому особого значения. Он бросился в перед, хватая уже замахивающегося мужчину за руку и выкручивая её. Двое других опешили от такого действия, так что Баки как раз хватило времени ударить вырывавшегося несколько раз. Он упал на землю, сраженный собственной невнимательностью. Баки встал между двумя мужчинами и щуплым пареньком («Господи, как у него хватает сил хотя бы разговаривать»), готовый драться до последнего. Но, неожиданно для Баки, мужчины развернулись и бросились наутек, оставив своего друга в бессознательном состоянии. Кулаки опустились, спина расслабилась, Баки чувствовал себя победителем.  
      — Я дожал бы их сам, — послышалось со спины.  
      — А я решил сделать это за тебя, — ответил Баки, оборачиваясь. Снизу вверх, из-под длинной челки на него глядел парень. Пшеничного цвета волосы, глаза цвета неба, кривой нос, как будто бы парень уже не в первый раз попадал в такие ситуации, полные искусанные губы и множество маленьких веснушек. Он смотрел на Баки, и в его глазах читалась решительность.  
      — Мне не нужна помощь, — парень зло огрызнулся.  
      — Так я и не для тебя геройствовал здесь, — Баки наконец смог отвести взгляд от этих золотистых крапинок. Они, словно звезды на небе, освещали необычное лицо парня. Их хотелось потрогать, разглядеть лучше, ощутить пальцами. — Просто не мог терпеть то, что они говорили о девушке. Уроды.  
Баки пнул неудачного обольстителя, и тот заворочался, издавая странные звуки.  
      — Пойдем, он скоро очнётся, — парень схватил Баки за руку и пошел прочь.  
      День подходил к концу.


End file.
